Sateen sirpaleet
by Carabella
Summary: Sarah Rolandilla on salaisuus, jota hän ei halua paljastaa kellekään. Mutta kun Sirius Musta iskee silmänsä häneen, voiko Sarah pysyä lujana? Ja mitä tapahtuu kun Sirius päättää saada salaisuuden selville?


** b Kappale 1, jossa Kelmit suunnittelevat mitä tekevät viimeisenä vuotenaan ja jossa tavataan vanha tuttu uudessa muodossa /b **

Aurinko loi lämpimät ja kirkkaat säteensä Tylypahkan maille valaisemaan nuorten opiskelijoiden päivää ja antamaan heille lisäpotkua koulutehtävien tekoon. Päivä oli kerrassaan mainio lepäilyyn ja kukaan tuskin harkitsikaan kaivavansa ankeita koulukirjoja esiin pilaamaan sitä iloa, jonka vapaudentunne toi tullessaan. Piha raikui puheesta, naurusta ja ihmetyksen huokauksista kun toinen toistaan erilaisemmat oppilaat puhuivat keskenään, omissa pienissä ryhmissään. Jotkut saattoivat puhua siitä, mitä tekivät kesälomalla ja jotkut taas siitä, kuinka opettajat antoivat jo nyt liikaa läksyjä, vaikka koulu oli vasta alkamassa.  
Eräät seitsemäsluokkalaiset rohkelikkopojat istuivat pihalla kasvavan, vehreän tammen alla ja oksilla. Sirius Mustaa läksyt eivät olisi voineet kiinnostaa edes hiukan vertaa juuri sillä hetkellä, kun aurinko paistoi ja siitä sai nauttia ensimmäistä kertaa monen sateisen päivän lomassa. Hän pyöritti suussaan heinänkortta, jonka oli saanut ties mistä. Puun runkoa vasten nojaava James Potter puolestaan pystyi ajattelemaan vain yhtä asiaa, jota oli ajatellut jo kuuden aiemman vuoden – ja kesän – ajan. Nimittäin erästä punatukkaista, temperamenttista tyttöä, jonka nimi sattui olemaan jokaiselle kelmille liiankin tuttu. Lily Evans. Remus katsahti toista maassa istuvaa poikaa ja hymähti hiljaa. Hänen sylissään oli jästien kirjoittama kirja – Agatha Christien teos Kymmenen pientä neekeripoikaa, jolle kirjatoukka tuhahteli vähän väliä.

"Ajatelkaas pojat", James keskeytti jokaisen omat unelmat rikkomalla myös kauniin kolmikon keskellä vallinneen hiljaisuuden. "Viimeistä vuotta viedään."  
"Totta tosiaan", Remus myönsi, kun kirjaltaan ehti.  
"Mitä ikimuistoista keksisimme tälle vuodelle?" Sirius kysyi puunoksalta ja antoi toisen jalkansa valahtaa alas roikkumaan ja heilumaan edestakaisin.  
"Vaikka mitä!" James kiljahti. "Onhan meillä tässä aikaa testata uusia loitsuja luihuisiin vielä koko vuosi. Ja kiusata Ruikulia…"  
"Voi, minun tulee melkein ikävä häntä", Sirius nyyhkäisi dramatisoiden, mutta ei pystynyt pidättelemään nauruaan muutamaan sekuntia kauempaa ja se tarttui myös Jamesiin ja Remukseen.  
"Paino sanalla melkein", James mätkäytti. Hän naurahti hiljaisesti. "Ainoa mikä minua harmittaa, että emme voi enää käyttää hienoja taikojamme häneen."  
"Toden totta", Sirius huomautti yläilmoista.  
"Ehkä meidän pitäisi alkaa kaivata Tylypahkaa vasta vuoden lopussa, kun todellakin olemme lähdössä? Eihän kukaan ole sanonut varmaksi, ettemme jäisi luokallemme", James pohti purren huultaan.  
"Meidän kohdallamme se voikin olla ihan totta, mutta että Remuskin jäisi luokalle?" Sirius kummasteli ja hihitteli hiljaa. "Sehän on kuin minä nappaisin siepin."  
"Sinä olet napannut siepin kerran", Remus huomautti ja nosti katseensa ylös.  
"Huomioi aikamääre kerran", Sirius näpäytti takaisin. "Sitä paitsi, se oli vain harjoitusta. James ja minä menimme siepinjahtausta."

Remus tuhahti hiljalleen ja painoi nokkansa kiinni kirjaan. Sirius ja James purskahtivat uuteen, äänekkääseen nauruun. Jonkin ajan kuluttua Remus alkoi taasen herkistää korviaan kuuntelemaan, mistä tummapäinen kaksikko keskusteli. Tällä kertaa aiheena oli jälleen Lily Evans, joka vihdoinkin oli suostunut Jamesin tyttöystäväksi.  
"Tiedättekö mitä?" James sanoi. "Minä tunnen, että tästä todellakin tulee jotain."  
"Ainakin lisää päänsärkyjä kelmien toimille", Sirius sanoi leikkisästi ja James nousi ylös vain motatakseen häntä kaverillisesti jalkaan. "Okei, antaudun."  
James murahti ikään kuin mielenosoitukseksi ja istahti takaisin alas Remuksen viereen. Hän tuijotti kirjaa Remuksen olan ylitse ja nappasi sen lopulta hänen kädestään.  
"Agatha Christie", James pohti. "Varsin raskasta luettavaa, Kuutamo."  
"Vain, jos pitää sitä raskaana luettavana, rakas Sarvihaara", Remus myönsi rauhallisesti ja otti kirjan takaisin.  
James tuntui olevan kuin elohiiri – sekä Siriuksen että Remuksen mielestä. Ehkä hänellä oli vieläkin kevättä rinnassa – tai kesää pikemminkin - sillä tämä oli uskomattoman ylienerginen. Ehkä se vain johtui auringosta ja muutamasta sisällä vietetystä päivästä tai ehkä se vain johtui…  
"Lily!" tummahiuksinen poika ponkaisi ylös rivakasti aivan kuin salama olisi iskenyt hänen takapuoleensa.  
Siriuksella oli aikomuksena sanoa jotakin, mutta toinen sujahti niin nopeasti punatukkaisen tytön luokse, ettei se ollut edes mahdollista. Hän sulki suunsa ja hymähti hiljaa. Sirius ohjasi toisenkin jalkansa roikkumaan ja lopulta hyppäsi alas Remuksen viereen. Hän suki vaatteisiinsa tarttuneita lehtiä pois ja katsoi niiden hidasta putoamista maahan.  
"On se hyvä, että jollakin on energiaa", Sirius sanoi tuijottaen Jamesia, joka nyt innoissaan suukotteli kauempana Lilyn kanssa. "Niin no, ei Jamesilla tosin kestänyt kuin kuusi vuotta saada Lily itselleen."

Sirius istahti maahan Remuksen viereen. Ruskeahiuksinen poika sulki kirjansa, sillä tällä menolla lukemisesta ei tulisi mitään. Hän huokaisi hiljaa ja katsahti Jamesiin. Poika oli tosiaan saanut tehdä töitä kuusi vuotta, jotta Lily oli hyväksynyt hänet.  
"Mistä puheen ollen", Sirius keskeytti Remuksen ajatukset. "Kuka onnekas saa nimensä seuraavaksi minun listalleni?"  
Remus huokaisi toivottomana ja pyöritti päätään. Sirius oli aina Sirius, ikuinen kelmi, eikä varmaan koskaan tulisi vakiintumaan. Lähes jokainen koulun tytöistä jätti kuolavanan jälkeensä, kun näkivät Siriuksen jossain – vielä pahempaa jos hän oli aikeissa iskeä heidät. Silloin vanan tilalla oli lammikko. Ainoa huono puoli oli, että Siriuksen suhteet kestivät muutaman päivän ja sitten hän mursi senaikaisen tyttönsä sydämen. Jostain syystä he eivät vain pystyneet vihaamaan Siriusta.  
"Katsotaas", Sirius sanoi ja nosti peukalon ja etusormensa leuan reunoille. "Irina Roberts – liian varma nakki. Janice George – puhuu liikaa. Veronica Wolfe – liian takertuva."  
Remus saattoi vain pyöritellä päätään ja kierrättää katsettaan noissa Siriuksen mainitsemissa nuorissa naisissa. Pojan oli pakko hymyillä, sillä hän koki sen tilanteen jotenkin koomiseksi, kuten aina.  
"Violet White – liian hätäinen. Entäpä Kate Bur – ", Siriuksen lause jäi kesken, kun hänen huomionsa kiinnittyi Violetin ja Katen kanssa olevaan tummatukkaiseen ilmestykseen. "Kuka tuo on?"  
"Kyllä sinä hänet tunnet", Remus naurahti. "Hän on Sarah."  
"Sarah? Onko tuo Sarah Roland? Näkymätön-Sarah?" Sirius kysyi kummissaan. "Ehei. Jos tuo on Sarah niin minä olen haisku! "  
"Hei Sarah!" Remus huudahti ja viittoi tyttöä luokseen, sillä tunsi tytön melko hyvin.  
Viime vuonna Remus oli tukiopettanut samanikäistä rohkelikkotyttöä numerologiassa ja tunsi tämän sitä kautta. Muita kelmejä Sarah ei juuri tuntenut, mutta aina avulias Remus oli tarjonnut auttamaan häntä opiskelussa. Sarah oli oikein mukava tyttö omalla tavallaan – sellainen viaton ja puhdas, joka olisi voinut olla melkein kuin puuskupuhin prototyyppi. Jokin hänessä oli kuitenkin poikkeavaa, sillä tyttö oli rohkelikko.

Tummanruskeat, kiharat hiukset heilahtivat samalla kun turkoosinvihertävät silmät etsivät äänen lähdettä. Ne kiinnittyivät pian Remukseen, joka heilautti kättään. Sarah näytti sanovan jotakin vielä kolmelle ystävälleen Violetille, Katelle ja Trinalle, jonka jälkeen kääntyi ympäri ja käveli kohti Remusta ja Siriusta hymyillen, pimeyden voimilta suojautumisen kirja kädessään. Sitä hän ei ilmeisesti ollut hennonnut jättää rohkelikkotorniin tai sitten hänellä oli sitä juuri seuraavaksi, kuten heilläkin – totta kai!  
"Hei Sarah!" Remus tervehti tyttöä hymyillen ja nousi ylös halatakseen tätä. "Miten kesäsi meni?"  
"Siinähän se aivan kuten edellisetkin. Nahistelin pikkuveljen kanssa Romanian kaduilla ja nautin auringosta ja sateesta kotona", tyttö sanoi ja päästi Remuksen omasta halauksestaan.  
Jostain syystä Sirius ei saanut silmiään irti tytöstä. Ei tuo voinut olla se sama Sarah, joka oli viime vuonna täysin näkymätön. Kesän aikana tämä tyttö oli tuntunut muuttuneen kokonaan – ei enää ujoutta eikä näkymättömyyttä.  
"Sarah, oletko se tosiaan sinä?" Sirius päästi suustaan hieman tökerösti.  
"No terve vaan sinullekin, Sirius", Sarah hymähti hieman loukkaantuneena.  
"Ei kun, minä vain ihmettelin", Sirius sanoi yhä kuin jonkinlaisessa transsissa. "Olet muuttunut kesäloman aikana aika roimasti."  
Sarah sivuutti mustahiuksisen, äimistyneen pojan kommentin olankohautuksella ja käänsi päänsä jälleen Remusta kohti. Tämä katsoi häntä hymyillen ja Sarahista oli mukavaa, että ihmiset olivat välillä hyvällä tuulella.  
"Miten sinun lomasi meni?" hän sai kysytyksi.  
"Normaalisti. Luin kotona ja tapasin ystäviä", Remus selitti pirteänä.  
"Melkein arvasin", Sarah naurahti iloisesti ja heleästi. "Sinun nokkaasi ei saa millään irti kirjoista."  
"No siinä olen kyllä samaa mieltä!" Sirius tokaisi välikommenttina.  
Sirius tuijotti hetken aikaa Sarahia, tutkien tämän kasvoja, kalpeaa ihoa ja koko vartaloa. Hän antoi katseensa kulkeutua paikasta tutkien mielenkiinnolla edessä seisovaa tyttöä. Viimein hänen katseensa pysähtyi takaisin kasvoihin ja silmiin, jotka olivatkin kääntyneet tuijottamaan häntä hieman epäillen.  
"Mitä?" Sarah kysyi.  
"Ei mitään", poika vastasi ehkä hieman nolostuneena, mutta kuitenkin itsevarmana.  
"Kuule, olisi mukava jutella enemmän, mutta minun täytyy mennä", Sarah sanoi ja kääntyi ympäri. "Mutta hetkinen, eikö teilläkin ole pimeyden voimilta suojautumista?"  
"On", Remus vastasi pontevasti.  
"Sittenhän me näemme tunnilla", Sarah totesi hymyillen ja heilautti kättään ehdittyään pari askelta kauemmas.

Sirius tuijotti loittonevaa selkää ja kurtisti hieman kulmiaan. Helvetti, Sarah oli todellakin muuttunut kesän aikana, eikä lainkaan huonoon suuntaan – päinvastoin! Hänen kasvonsa palasivat kuitenkin pian peruslukemille, kun hän joutui myöntämään olleensa väärässä.  
"Minä todellakin taidan sitten olla haisku", Sirius myönsi hiljaa, mutta kuitenkin niin, että Remus sen kuuli ja purskahti nauruun.  
Eikä Siriuskaan pystynyt kauaa nauruaan pidättelemään toisen hihitellessä hänen vieressään. James oli kadonnut näköpiiristä ja kenties liuennut Lilyn kanssa lähimpään luutakomeroon. Tai ehkei sittenkään, Lily oli paljon vaativampi – ei sillä, että Sirius olisi koskaan yrittänyt, pois se hänestä – eikä antautuisi niin helposti.  
"Mennäänkö?" Remus kysyi.  
"Ikuinen lukutoukka", Sirius mutisi hiljaa ja lähti kävelemään Remuksen kanssa kohti sisätiloja ja pimeyden voimilta suojautumisen luokkaa.

Professori Andrew Holt, pieni, ruskeatukkainen mies ei ollut kovin innoissaan, kun Sirius ja Remus ilmestyivät tunnille viisi minuuttia myöhässä. Nuo kaksi ajelehtivat pikapikaa Jamesin viereen istumaan ja Sirius jäi keskelle. James tuijotti olkansa yli Lilyä ja hymyili kuin mikäkin rakastunut teinipoika.  
"Sarvihaara!" Remus tökkäsi häntä ilkeästi kylkeen.  
"Auts", James parahti. "Mistä hyvästä tuo oli?"  
"Me kyllä tiedämme, että Lily on ihana ja vastustamaton, mutta voisimmeko keskittyä välillä kelmiasioihin?" Sirius kysäisi hienovaraisesti.  
"Ai. Anteeksi", toinen mustahiuksinen poika pyyteli. "Mitä mielessä Antura?"  
"Ruikuli", Sirius virnisti pikaisesti. "Voisimme testata uutta permanenttijuomaa häneen."  
"Hyvä idea!" James huudahti.  
"Miten aiotte saada hänet juomaan sitä?" Remus kysäisi huokaisten.  
"Tirautetaan sitä hänen lasiinsa päivällisellä, kun hän ei huomaa", James ehdotti.  
"Hiivitään saliin ennen kuin hän tulee", Sirius virnisti vieläkin leveämmin.  
"Huomenna saamme nähdä kiharapää-Ruikulin", James nauroi.  
"Herra Potter", professorin matala ääni tunkeutui Jamesin alitajuntaan.  
"Niin Andrew?" James kysyi hymyilevällä ilmeellä.  
"Se on yhä professori, jos sallit", vanhempi mies huomautti loukkaantuneena.  
"Ei missään nimessä", James sanoi. "Tehdään sinunkaupat saman tien. Minä olen James."  
"Jos olette lopettaneet oppituntia kiinnostavamman keskustelunne, suosittelisin, että alatte harjoitella kuten kaikki muutkin", professori Holt huomautti osoittaen oppilaisiin, jotka nyt seisoivat pareittain.

Luokan toisella puolella seisoivat Violet ja Sarah, Kate ja Trina, Oliver ja Joyce, Walter ja Billy sekä Randy ja Kenny. Samalla puolella seisoivat pariutuneina Lily ja Samantha – josta James oli tietenkin hieman loukkaantunut - Benny ja Ed, Hannah ja Iris sekä kelmit ja parittomaksi jäänyt Adam Thomas.  
"Minä menen Adamin kanssa", Remus ilmoitti.  
Remus nyökkäsi kahdelle muulle ja siirtyi hiljaa vaaleahiuksisen Adamin luokse. Kaksi mustahiuksista poikaa tuijotti toisiaan hetken aikaa, mutta Siriuksen katse alkoi pian harhailla muuallakin. Ohjeet menivät täysin ohi hänen korviensa erilaisten ajatusten tulviessa mieleen. Nyt hän tiesikin, kuka saisi nimensä hänen listalleen seuraavaksi. Sarah Roland.  
"Hei Antura!" James yritti palauttaa Siriuksen takaisin maapallolle niistä pilvistä, joihin oli yhtäkkiä lentänyt.  
"Mitä?" Sirius rääkäisi ja katsoi Jamesiin. "Ai. Anteeksi."  
"Ei se haittaa", James sanoi. "Meidän pitäisi harjoitella kuulemma tainnuttamista ja herpaantumista. Vaikka mehän osaamme sen jo ihan tarpeeksi hyvin. Ketä sinä muuten katselit?"  
Kaikilla loitsut eivät tuntuneet ottavan onnistuakseen, sillä Joyce Roberts pysyi jostain syystä tainnutettuna, ennen kuin professori Holt meni herpaannuttamaan tämän oikealla tavalla. Sirius katseli hetken aikaa ympärilleen ja loi taas katseen Sarahiin, joka herpaannutti juuri Violetia.  
"Sarahia", hän sanoi nyökäten tämän suuntaan.

Sarah oli kuitenkin liian keskittynyt harjoituksiin ja ystävänsä kanssa juttelemiseen ja nauramiseen, ettei huomannut pojan tuijottavan häntä. Sirius kuitenkin puri huultaan miettivästi. Eihän ihminen saattanut muuttua täydellisesti yhden kesän aikana – vai saattoiko? Niin tai näin, Siriukselle kelpaisi kyllä tämän päivän Sarah. Jameskin huomasi tummanruskeat hiukset omistavan tytön kauempana nauramassa punapäisen ystävänsä kanssa kilpaa jollekin jutulle.  
"Onko tuo Sarah?" James kysyi kummastuneena, kohottaen kulmiaan.  
"Se oli minunkin ensireaktioni", toinen kertoi. "Mutta kyllä – se on Sarah."  
"Merlin sentään, hänestä on tullut…", James aloitti.  
"Erilainen. Kaunis. Rohkea", Sirius täydensi lauseen.  
"No olin kyllä ajatellut seksikästä, mutta käy se noillakin", James sanoi ja Sirius tuijotti häntä epäilevänä. "Hei! Minulla on oma naiseni. Kunhan vain ilmaisin mielipiteeni."  
"Mutta eikö tuo ole vähän… outoa?" Sirius kysyi ja katsahti jälleen Jamesin olan ylitse.  
"En minä sitä nyt oudoksi sanoisi", toinen, silmälasipäinen poika myönsi.  
"No niin, mutta katso nyt!" Sirius kehotti. "Ei tuo ole sama Sarah kuin viime vuonna. Hän hädin tuskin puhuikaan meille – paitsi tietenkin Remukselle, mutta se nyt on täysin eri asia."  
"No kai se vähän outoa on, mutta kyllähän ihmiset muuttuvat", James myönsi.  
"Kahden kuukauden aikana?" Sirius kummasteli.  
"On se mahdollista", James totesi katsahtaen vielä kyseessä olevana tyttöön. "Kaikille muille paitsi meille. Me emme muutu edes kahdessakymmenessä vuodessa."

Sirius ja James purskahtivat pieneen nauruun yhdessä ja jatkoivat loitsun harjoittelemista. Hetken kuluttua, kun kumpikin oli tainnutettu ja herpaannutettu kolme kertaa, opettaja käski lopettaa harjoituksen ja siirtyä takaisin pöytien ääreen. Sirius katseli mielenkiintoisena ystävälleen tälläkin hetkellä hymyilevään Sarahiin.  
"Aiotko sinä kenties yrittää saada hänet seuraavaksi?" James kysyi.  
"Aion", Sirius virnisti hieman.  
"Anturajalka, hei", Remus huomautti väliin. "Mitä tapahtui sille "hän on kaukana minun tyypistäni"-väitteelle."  
"Se kumoontui", poika hymyili. "Sano mitä sanot, Kuutamo, Sarah on paljon kiinnostavampi nyt."  
"Mieti nyt Antura – viime vuonna et olisi harkinnutkaan koskevasi häneen ja nyt olet takertumassa häneen kuin takiainen", Remus yritti estää ystävänsä aikeet.  
"En minä takerru", Sirius tuhahti. "Minä vain vähän maistan."  
"Ja jätät hänet sen jälkeen", Remus totesi. "Ei pahalla Antura, mutta minä en haluaisi kuunnella hänen sydänsurujaan, kun sinä jätät hänet. Hän on sentään ystäväni."  
"Taidat olla mustasukkainen", James virnisti väliin.  
"En sitten ollenkaan", Remus väitti ja heilautti käsiään antautuvasti. "Mutta minun ei ole kauhean mukavaa olla teidän kahden ristitulessa."  
"Kuutamo, et vakuuta minua", Sirius naurahti.  
"Eihän sinua pysty vakuuttamaan, kun olet iskenyt silmäsi johonkuhun", Remus tuhahti hiljaa.  
"Ei niin", Sirius myönsi hymyillen.

Takkatuli paloi hiljalleen lämmittäen punaisen ja kullan eri sävyillä päällystettyä oleskeluhuonetta. Ulkona ilma oli viilentynyt, mutta sisällä oli yhä lämmin. Sarahin kiharat roikkuivat sohvan selkänojan toisella puolella samaan aikaan, kun hän kirjoitti kirjan päällä pergamenttiin muodonmuutosten ainetta. Huoneessa oli ihanan rauhallista kun kukaan ei ollut paikalla hänen lisäkseen. Kaikki olivat jo kivunneet omiin makuusaleihinsa, sillä kello näytti lähelle kahtatoista. Ulkona oli hämärää, mutta pimeäksi sitä ei voinut kutsua.  
Sarah hieraisi niskaansa, joka oli tuntunut jumittuvan paikoilleen. Hän pudotti samalla epähuomiossa kynän kädestään ja kumartui nostamaan sitä, jolloin kiharat painautuivat taas hänen selkäänsä vasten. Jos hän olisi uskaltanut, hän olisi hyräillyt hiljaa – mutta suurin osa nukkui jo, eikä hän viitsinyt antaa laulunäytettä niille, jotka vielä valvoivat.  
Ilmeisesti Sarah ei kuitenkaan ollut ainoa illan virkku, sillä Lihava leidi päästi juuri jonkun mattimyöhäisen sisään. Näky oli kuitenkin Sarahille varsin tuttu – Sirius Musta. Sarah nousi takaisin istumaan ja nojautui selkänojaa vasten nostaen samalla kummatkin jalkansa sille. Hän ei juuri nyt kaivannut miehiä lähelleen – tai no, ystävinä tietenkin, mutta Siriuksen tuntien – ja huhuista päätellen – tämä ei ollut aina liikkeellä pelkällä ystävämielellä.

"Hei Sarah", poika tervehti.  
"Sirius", tyttö sanoi nostaen katseensa pergamentista poikaan. "Mistäs näin myöhään tullaan?"  
"Se ei taas ole sinun asiasi neiti Roland", Sirius sanoi ystävällisellä sävyllä. "Mutta mitä sinä teet ylhäällä näin myöhään?"  
"Esseetä", Sarah sanoi. "Kuten varmaan voit nähdä, jos omistat silmät."  
"Kuule", Sirius sanoi ja istuutui lähimpään vapaaseen nojatuoliin. Hän nosti jalat tyhjälle pöydälle. "Olen pahoillani siitä aiemmasta. Se oli hieman tökeröä jopa minulta."  
"Mitäs siitä", Sarah sanoi ohittaen anteeksipyynnön käden huiskautuksella. "Olen minä pahempiakin tavannut. Muun muassa Brettin, joka yritti iskeä minua laulamalla minulle jonkinlaista serenadia käheällä ja epävireisellä äänellään."  
"Brettkö lauloi?" Sirius hämmästyi. "Vau, se olisi pitänyt nähdä."  
"Vain jos halusi menettää kuulonsa", Sarah pyöräytti silmiään.  
"Ei kai hän käyttänyt melutusta?" Sirius kysyi.  
Sarah katsoi poikaan arvaa-vain-ilmeellä, jonka Sirius osasi tulkita heti. Naiset, elehtivät aina eniten ilmeillään. Joskus puheen sai repiä irti taltan kanssa. Sarah oli ollut sellainen, mutta tuossa hän nyt puhui Siriukselle kuin vettä vaan. Molemmat nauroivat hetken aikaa Nicholas Brettin tempaukselle.  
"Sinä olet muuttunut", Sirius huomautti saatuaan naurunsa naurettua.  
"Voi olla", Sarah kiersi asian parilla sanalla.  
"Ei kun sinä olet jotenkin mukavampi ja avoimempi", poika totesi.  
"No sehän on mukavaa kuulla pojalta, joka tuskin tiesi edes nimeäni viime vuonna", Sarah vastasi nyökytellen.  
"Tiesinpäs!" Sirius väitti.  
"Vasta kun kysyit Remukselta", tyttö väitti vastaan.  
"Mutta tiesin kuitenkin", Sirius sanoi.

Hän ei oikeastaan tajunnut miksi edes puhui niin paljon, eikä käynyt heti suoraan iskemään tytöltä jalkoja alta. Kai se oli välillä mukavaa ihan vain jutella jonkun muunkin kuin kelmin kanssa. Ja Sarahin kanssa oli ihan mukava jutella, sillä tyttö ymmärsi asioita.  
"Sinulta jäi kysymättä mitä minä tein kesälomalla", Sirius huomautti viitaten päiväiseen.  
"No, mitä sinä sitten teit?" Sarah kysyi kohauttaen kulmiaan ja räpäyttäen silmiään hitaasti.  
"No itse asiassa", Sirius aloitti kumartuen eteenpäin ja asettaen kyynärpäät polviaan vasten. "Keksimme Jamesin kanssa uusia loitsuja ja kokeilimme niitä joihinkin onnettomiin jästeihin, jotka eivät aavistaneet mitään."  
"Vai niin. Että kunnon konnuuksia", Sarah naurahti itsekseen. "Mikä olikaan lasitusloitsu?"  
Sarah valahti mietteliääksi ja kirjoitti samalla ainettaan, kun puhui Siriuksen kanssa. Hän pystyi keskittymään pariinkin asiaan samanaikaisesti ja kuuli kyllä kaiken, mitä Sirius kertoi. Siinä kuluikin hyvä hetki, kun jutut kääntyivät tunteihin ja niistä taas Tylyahon reissuihin. Sarah huomasi pian kellon lähentelevän puolta kahta ja haukotteli.

"Pitäisi varmaan painella nukkumaan", tyttö huomautti. "Huomenna on kuitenkin koulua."  
"Mitä, olenko minä noin tylsää seuraa?" Sirius kysyi muka loukkaantuneena.  
"Et toki, mutta minä en välttämättä halua saada huomenna nuhteita siitä, että nukuin pommiin", Sarah virnisti.  
"Vai niin", Sirius tuhahti.  
"No sinulla ei ainakaan tunnu olevan ongelmaa sen kanssa", Sarah väitti. "Tulet tunneille aina myöhässä."  
"Sinä taas muistutat liikaa Remusta", Sirius väitti vastaan.  
"Ehkä minä haluan olla tunneilla ajoissa ja kuunnellakin jotain", tyttö totesi. "Toisin kuin sinä ja James."  
"Miten niin me emme kuuntele?" Sirius tuhahti.  
Sarah loi häneen taas sen saman, tietävän katseen. Sirius tuhahti uudelleen, mutta hänen suunsa kaartui hymyyn ja suusta pääsi pieni naurahdus. Eihän hän sitä voinut kieltää.  
"No okei, me emme kuuntele, tyytyväinen?" Sirius myönsi kuin lapsi.  
"Ihmettelen vain, miten aiotte päästä läpi S.U.P.E.R:eista", Sarah sanoi kohauttaen olkiaan.  
"Usko pois, kyllä me selviämme", Sirius vinkkasi silmää.  
Sarah naurahti hiljaa ja poimi kirjan ja pergamentin, sekä kynän käteensä ja lähti kulkemaan kohti tyttöjen makuusaliin vieviä portaita. Hän kohensi otetta kirjastaan ja alkoi hiljalleen kavuta rappuja ylös.  
"Hyvää yötä", hän sanoi.  
"Hyvää yötä sinullekin", Sirius huudahti ja tytön mentyä lopetti lauseensa hiljaa virnistellen. "Ja kauniita unia, Sirius Mustan kuvia."  
Sirius kääntyi pian itsekin virnistellen ja lähti kävelemään kohti poikien makuusalin rappusia. Hän laahusti ne hiljaa ylös varoen herättämästä toisia. Ovi avautui hiljaa naristen, mutta kukaan ei hänen onnekseen herännyt. Ja ihmeellistä kyllä, Jameskin oli jo unessa. Sirius siirtyi varovasti oman sänkynsä luo ja riisui päällysvaatteensa. Sen jälkeen hän asettui punaisen peiton alle omaan vuoteeseensa ja sulki silmänsä, antaen unen viedä hänet.


End file.
